


The Bluenose Song

by StBridget



Series: Sing-Along IV [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Racing, Rivalry, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Magnum asks Steve and Danny to crew Masters' yacht with him and Higgins, things get competitive, only not with the other boats.





	The Bluenose Song

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum PI and Hawaii Five-0 are property of CBS and their creators.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Song: The Bluenose Song  
> Artist: McGinty (it's a traditional Cape Breton song; this is just their version)  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0/Magnum PI  
> Relationships: None
> 
> So, this happened. I have nothing to say in my defense.
> 
> Also, I know very little about sailing, so apologies in advance.

“You look like the cat who swallowed the canary,” Danny observed as Steve sauntered into the bullpen, bags from Kamekona’s in hand and a smug grin on his face. “What did you blow up this time?”

 

“I’m wounded, Danny,” Steve said without any real heat. “Why do you always assume I blew something up?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Danny pretended to think. “Maybe because you usually have?”

 

“All I did was go to Kamekona’s,” Steve said, setting the bags down on the smart table. “What could I possibly blow up between here and there?”

 

“The mind boggles,” Danny said, drily. He poked through the bags until he found his garlic shrimp. “At least you came back with lunch.”

 

“What did McGarrett do this time?” Lou asked as he wandered out of his office and made a beeline for the food.

 

“I don’t know. He won’t tell me,” Danny said, gesturing with his fork and causing bits of rice to fly everywhere. One hit Steve in the cheek, and he brushed it off with a disgusted look.

 

“That’s because I didn’t do anything!” Steve said.

 

“Then, why did you come waltzing in here with that smug look on your face?” Danny demanded. “I know that look. It usually means trouble.”

 

“It does not!” Steve protested.

 

“Yeah, it kind of does,” Lou cut in. “Let’s face it, trouble follows you around.”

 

“If you must know,” Steve said, pulling out his own lunch, “I ran into Magnum at Kamekona’s.”

 

“Oh, now I know something’s up,” Danny said. “The two of you together is never a good thing.”

 

“As I was saying,” Steve said, talking over Danny, “I ran into Magnum, and he invited me to crew with him on Robin Masters’ yacht in the race Saturday.”

 

Lou whistled. “Impressive. Think you can get me on?”

 

Steve clapped him on the back. “Sorry, buddy, but you’re too big. Gotta run lean. Magnum did ask if I knew someone though, so I thought. . .”

 

“Oh, no, tell me you didn’t,” Danny said.

 

“Come on, Danno, it’ll be fun,” Steve cajoled.

 

“No. No way. Nuh-uh. Last time I was on a yacht, I nearly died, in case you’ve forgotten,” Danny said. “Besides, isn’t Masters’ yacht too big to race?”

 

“The one you’re thinking of is,” Steve said, “but he’s got a racing yacht, too.”

 

“Man, I’m so jealous,” Lou said. “I’d give anything to have a dinky motorboat for fishing, let alone two yachts. Are you sure I can’t come?”

 

“Yeah, are you sure he can’t come?” Danny echoed. “I’ll gladly let him take my place.”

 

“No can do,” Steve said. “I already told Magnum you’d be my second.”

 

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Danny grumbled.

 

Steve grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Nope. See you Saturday.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Steve picked Danny up before dawn on Saturday.

 

“You heathen,” Danny groused. “If I’d known you were going to drag me out of bed at the asscrack of dawn, I never would have agreed to this. Why am I doing this again?”

 

“Because you love me,” Steve said.

 

“No, no, I do not,” Danny said. “In fact, right now, I hate you very much.”

 

Steve thrust a gigantic thermos of coffee at Danny. “Here, maybe this will help.”

 

Danny lifted the lid and took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrant scent of the coffee. He followed it up with a huge swallow. “Ah, that’s better,” Danny said. “If there’s more of that, I might just forgive you.”

 

“I got you covered,” Steve said. “I brought a whole carafe.”

 

Danny took another swallow. “Fantastic. I might just survive this after all.”

 

“Good,” Steve said. “Now, if you can tear yourself away from the coffee, it’s time to get this show on the road.”

 

Magnum and Higgins were waiting at the marina. It was teeming with people and yachts preparing for the race. Danny was overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle. He wondered how they were going to find their teammates. Steve, though, was undeterred. He led them straight to Masters’ berth.

 

“How did you do that?” Danny asked, awed.

 

“Magnum gave me the berth number,” Steve said.

 

“Is that what that was?” Danny asked. “Maybe to you it made sense, but to me it was just a bunch of gobbledygook.”

 

“Seriously, McGarrett?” Magnum said. “This is who you bring with you? Someone who can’t even even find the berth? Can he even find his way out of a paper bag?”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Steve shot back. He gestured at Higgins. “She can’t even swim.”

 

“Excuse me,” Higgins interjected, “I can swim just fine. I’ll have you know I made it all the way to shore with a bullet wound.”

 

“Yeah, with Magnum pulling you,” Steve said. “We don’t need someone like you. You’re a liability.”

 

“And Danny isn’t?” Magnum said.

 

Danny broke in before the conversation got even more heated. “We’re here, and we’re what you’ve got. Let’s just accept that and move on, okay?”

 

“Fine,” Steve huffed.

 

“Fine,” Magnum echoed. He led the way on board.

 

“Nice,” Steve said. “She’s a real beauty. She’ll be a joy to captain. I’m honored.”

 

“What makes you think you’re going to be captain?” Magnum demanded.

 

“It’s only logical,” Steve said. “I am a SEAL, after all.”

 

“So am I,” Magnum said, “and I’m the one Masters asked to captain this ship.”

 

“Actually,” Higgins broke in, “he asked me. Now, if you’ll all get everything ready, we’ll be off.”

 

Magnum and Steve just gaped at her. “You don’t even know the proper terminology,” Steve sputtered.

 

“Are you going to fight me for it?” Higgins asked, hands on hips. “Because, if you are, bring it on. I can easily take both of you.”

 

Steve and Magnum looked at each other. “She’s probably right,” Magnum said.

 

“Good. Now that that’s settled, let’s get to it,” Higgins said.

 

“You set the sails, I’ll get the ropes,” Steve ordered Magnum.

 

“Why are you the one giving orders?” Magnum demanded. “It’s my boat.”

 

“It’s Robin Masters’ boat,” Higgins reminded them, “and I’m captain. I say who does what. Steve, Magnum, you both get the ropes. Danny, you get the sails.”

 

Danny held out his hands. “Don’t drag me into this.”

 

“You’re supposed to be helping,” Magnum said. “You can’t just lounge around. You have to pull your weight.”

 

“I’d be glad to,” Danny said, “except we already established I have no clue what you’re doing.”

 

Steve sighed. “Fine. You and I will get the ropes. I’ll show you what to do.”

 

“Gonna show me the ropes, huh, Steve?” Danny said with a smirk. Steve just glowered at him. “Okay, fine, I’m coming.”

 

Danny had no sooner reached for the first rope than Magnum was by his side. “You’re doing it wrong,” Magnum said.

 

“Then show me how,” Danny said, stepping back from the rope.

 

Steve stepped in. “I’ll show him. You pay attention to your sails.”

 

Magnum put his hands up in surrender. “Fine. Just make sure they’re right.” He went back to the sails. Only a minute had passed before Steve stopped him.

 

“You can do it more efficiently,” Steve said.

 

“Now who’s not paying attention to their job?” Magnum asked. “You do your thing, I’ll do mine.”

 

“Fine,” Steve huffed. He stomped back to the ropes.

 

Naturally, neither of them could mind their own business, so prepping the boat took twice as long as it should have. By the time they were ready, it was almost time for the race to start, and Higgins was tapping her foot, impatiently. “Gentlemen, are you quite done?”

 

Finally, they got the yacht in position what seemed like seconds before the starting gun went off. No sooner were they off than Magnum and Steve started bickering over how to steer the boat.

 

“Keep it straight, Higgins,” Magnum said.

 

“You don’t want to do that,” Steve said. “Veer right,”

 

“No,” Magnum said.

 

“Yes,” Steve insisted.

 

“Gentlemen,” Higgins said. “I believe I’m the one steering this boat. You mind your sails.”

 

“But you’re not doing it right,” Steve said. He reached for the tiller. “Here, let me.”

 

Magnum slapped his hand away. “You heard her. She’s the captain.”

 

“But you didn’t think she was doing it right, either,” Steve protested.

 

“Yeah, but she’s my friend. That gives me the right to criticize her. You don’t have that right.”

 

“Ah, jeez,” Danny interrupted. “Let her do her job. Higgins is right—you should mind the sails.”

 

Of course, they couldn’t agree on that, either. Danny made the mistake of making a suggestion once, and they both jumped down his throat, so he retired to the bench along the side and just watched. He had to admit, it was highly entertaining; all he needed was popcorn.

 

They limped to the finish line dead last. “Well, I hope you gentlemen are proud of yourselves,” Higgins said. “Thanks to you two not agreeing on anything, we lost.”

 

“Hey, we could have won if you’d steered better,” Steve said.

 

“She did the best she could with an oaf like you on board,” Magnum defended Higgins.

 

“What about you? You’re the one that got the sails tangled.”

 

“That’s because you mixed my ropes up!”

 

Higgins stepped between them before it could come to blows. “Gentlemen, what’s done is done. We’ll do better next time.”

 

“No, we won’t,” Magnum said, decisively, “because there won’t be a next time. I’m never sailing with McGarrett again.”

 

“Fine by me,” Steve said. “You couldn’t pay me to sail with you.”

 

Danny had mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, he hated boats with a passion, and he definitely never wanted to experience that again. On the other hand, it sure was an entertaining way to spend a Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Magnum has definitely run afoul of Five-0. Plus, he and Steve are both SEALS and served about the same time, and they both live in Hawaii, so I'm guessing it's a pretty good bet they've crossed paths for one reason or another. I seem them as going from antagonistic to friendly rivals to friends (although obviously this is still in the friendly rivals stage).


End file.
